Bez ciebie więdnę, jak kwiat bez wody
by Tarvilya
Summary: Gdy ktoś umiera, komuś innemu świat staje na głowie. Jakie są skutki urażenia dumy Holmesa? Niezbyt pozytywne, a odkupienie win i powrót do normalności dwóch przyjaciół będzie długą i bardzo wyboistą drogą. Ostrzeżenia wewnątrz.
1. Chapter 1

Fick zaczął tworzyć się jako rp na omegle i dojrzewał z czasem jak rp się rozwijało. Jak długi będzie nie wiem, około dziesięciu rozdziałów, w zależności kiedy i jak owo rp zostanie zakończone.

Ostrzeżenia do rozdziału pierwszego: momentami występujący wulgarny język, śmierć jednego z bohaterów, znikoma kanoniczność postaci.

Rzecz dzieje się kilka miesięcy po powrocie Sherlocka, trzy lata po jego "samobójstwie"

W dalszych rozdziałach: użycie narkotyków, wulgarny język, możliwe, że pojawi się Johnlock, ale raczej coś łagodnego, bez scen łóżkowych.

Za niedociągnięcia z góry przepraszam i obiecuję poprawę.

Ps. Potrzebna beta do kolejnych rozdziałów, ktoś podjąłby się?

_12.05.12 1:18pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Wiem, że ją lubisz - JW

_12.05.12 1:19pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Przyznaj to w końcu – JW

_12.05.12 1:21pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Chyba żartujesz – SH

_12.05.12 1:23pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

W takim razie wytłumacz dlaczego jąkałeś się gdy weszła – JW

_12:05.12 1:24pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Daj spokój, gołym okiem widać, że to klasyczne zauroczenie – JW

_12.05.12 1:25pm _

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Jesteś taki prostolinijny John – SH

_12.05.12 1:26pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Przecież ja nawet jej nie lubię – SH

_12.05.12 1:26pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie jestem prostolinijny, po prostu mówię co widzę – JW

_12.05.12 1:27pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Ona jest nudna i przewidywalna – SH

_12.05.12 1:28pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

I z całą pewnością przewidziałeś to, że cię uderzy – JW

_12.05.12 1:29pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Mógłbyś się już zamknąć? Już raz ci powiedziałem, że nie interesują mnie tego typu rzeczy – SH

_12.05.12 1:30pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Ale mimo to nie przeszkadza ci to we flirtowaniu z nią. Przezabawne – JW

_12.05.12 1:30pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Nigdy z nią nie flirtowałem! – SH

_12.05.12 1:31pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Komentarze na temat jej włosów, makijażu, szminki… - JW

_12.05.12 1:31pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Zazwyczaj klasyfikuje się to jako flirt – JW

_12.05.12 1:32pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Po prostu chciałem być miły – SH

_12.05.12 1:33pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie wyszło ci. Tym sposobem mam teraz w mieszkaniu zapłakaną dziewczynę i jak zwykle jest to twoja wina – JW

_12.05.12 1:36pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ona mnie nie obchodzi – SH

_12.05.12 1:36pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Bardzo wyraźnie dałeś jej to do zrozumienia – JW

_12.05.12 1:37pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

I dobrze – SH

12.05.12 1:50pm

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Wracaj do domu, w tej chwili! - JW

_12.05.12 1:50pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Po co? Jestem zajęty – SH

_12.05.12 1:51pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Musisz ją powstrzymać! Nie chce mnie słuchać! – JW

_12.05.12 1:51pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

A co robi? – SH

_12.05.12 1:56pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Sherlock przyjeżdżaj tu, w tej chwili! – JW

_12.05.12 1:57pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Powiedziałem już, że jestem zajęty. Bardzo zajęty. Po prostu powiedz mi, co ona wyprawia. Chce się zabić czy coś? – SH

_12.05.12 1:57pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

W skrócie, tak – JW

_12.05.12 1:58pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Jest w kompletnej rozsypce, jeszcze nigdy jej nie widziałem w takim stanie – JW

_12.05.12 1:59pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

I czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – SH

_12:05.12 1:59pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Musisz pomóc mi zabrać ją do szpitala – JW

_12:05.12 2:03pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Nie możesz wziąć taksówki? Jak dla mnie może umrzeć, nic mnie to nie obchodzi – SH

_12.05.12 2:04pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Ona nic dla mnie nie znaczy - SH

_12.05.12 2:07pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Cieszę się, że nie może tego przeczytać – JW

_12.05.12 2:07pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

A ja będę się cieszył, kiedy ta głupia dziewczyna w końcu zniknie z mojego życia – SH

_12.05.12 2:13pm_

_From: 290183620_

_To: 53210987_

Dzięki, Sherlock – Molly

_12.05.12 2:13pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 290183620_

Nie ma za co – SH

„_Nieodebrane połączenie"_

Połącz z_ „poczta głosowa"… „Masz jedną nieodebraną wiadomość głosową: Ludzie już tak mają… kiedyś powiedziałeś, że się liczę. Kłamałeś. Wszyscy kłamaliście. Sherlock… tak naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć, powiem tylko jedno – żegnaj…; Aby odsłuchać jeszcze raz …"_

_12.05.12 2:26pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 290183620_

Molly nie bądź głupia – SH

_12.05.12 2:26pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 290183620_

Chociaż tak właściwie i tak jesteś – SH

_12.05.12 2:28_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

John otrzymałem od niej dziwną wiadomość głosową – SH

_12.05.12 4:29pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

A ja telefon od Grega – JW

_12.05.12 4:29pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Ona nie żyje? – SH

_12.05.12 4:34pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Znaleźli ją na brzegu Tamizy – JW

_12.05.12 4:39pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Przypuszczam, że teraz powiesz, że to moja wina – SH

_12.05.12 4:39pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

To nie jest moja wina – SH

_12.05.12 4:40pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

To tylko kolejna głupia, słaba psychicznie dziewczyna, histeryczka– SH

_12.05.12 5:15pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Naprawdę bardzo mocno powstrzymuję się przed odnalezieniem cię i uderzeniem – JW

_12.05.12 5:16pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Na Boga, co się tak przejmujesz? Przejmowanie się nic nie daje – SH

_12.05.12 5:17pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Przejmuję się, bo była moją przyjaciółką! Być może nir jesteś wystarczająco ludzki, żeby zrozumieć, że przez ciebie targnęła się na swoje życie! – JW

_12.05.12 5:22pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie wracaj do domu – JW

_12.05.12 5:22pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Chociaż może będzie lepiej, jak ja zatrzymam się u Sary – JW

_12.05.12 5:23pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Zostań w mieszkaniu, ja jestem u Mycrofta – SH

_12.05.12 5:23pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Zamierzasz się wyprowadzić? – SH

_12.05.12 5:31pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Na stałe – JW

_12.05.12 5:31pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że mógłbyś… Nie dam rady tak dłużej – JW

_12.05.12 5:32pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

John… - SH

_12.05.12 5:33pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Nie możesz zostawić mnie samego – SH

_12.05.12 5:39pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

No popatrz TERAZ kto się przejmuje! – JW

_12.05.12 5:40pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

I tak, mogę i zrobię to – JW

_12.05.12 5:40pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

John, nie rób tego – SH

_12.05.12 5:45pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Potrzebuję mojego bloggera – SH

_12.05.12 5:45pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Zamknij się! – JW

_12.05.12 5:46pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Proszę? – SH

_12.05.12 5:46pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie – JW

_12.05.12 5:47pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

To za bardzo boli – JW

_12.05.12 5:50pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Ona jest dla ciebie ważniejsza niż ja? – SH

_12.05.12 5:50pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Była – SH

_12.05.12 5:53pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie, twój… Sposób, w jaki traktujesz ludzi jest ważniejszy. Może pewnego dnia to ja będę głupi i słaby – JW

_12.05.12 5:54pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

I nie chcę żebyś był w pobliżu, kiedy to się stanie - JW

_12.05.12 5:54pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

John proszę, nie mogę cię stracić. Jestem w stanie poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, ale nie z tym – SH

_12.05.12 5:55pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Nie jesteś głupi, i nigdy nie będziesz – SH

_12.05.12 5:55pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Przestań – JW

_12.05.12 5:58pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie potrafiłeś wzbudzić w sobie żadnych uczuć nawet wtedy, gdy dziewczyna która wielokrotnie ryzykowała utratą pracy i życia, dla zapewnienia ci bezpieczeństwa, potrzebowała tego. Pewnego dnia ja mogę być w takiej samej sytuacji. I ty nic nie będziesz w stanie zrobić – JW

_12.05.12 5:58pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Ona się nie liczyła, ty się liczysz i zawsze będziesz się liczył – SH

_12.05.12 6:00pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Sherlock, ja już po prostu dłużej tak nie mogę – JW

_12.05.12 6:01pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

John proszę – SH

_12.05.12 6:01pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie – JW

_12.05.12 06:02_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Zasłużyłeś sobie na to, żeby być samotnym – JW

_12.05.12 06:02pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

I w tym momencie pomyśleć, że ja głupi sądziłem, że mogę ci zaufać– SH

_12.05.12 06:03pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Oboje byliśmy w błędzie – JW

_12.05.12 06:04pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Przez całe swoje życie nie byłem w stanie zaufać nikomu, zaufanie to zdradliwa broń. Ale przełamałem się, zaufałem tobie, a ty teraz odchodzisz. To boli, wiesz? – SH

_12.05.12 6:06pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Może zrozumiesz w końcu jak czuła się Molly – JW

_12.05.12 6:06pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Przestań w końcu o niej mówić – SH

_12.05.12 6:07pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Witaj w świecie samotności – JW

_12.05.12 6:08pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Zawsze byłem samotny – SH

_12.05.12 6:08pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

I zawsze będę – SH

_12.05.12 6:10pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Mam nadzieję, że teraz zrozumiesz w końcu dlaczego – JW

_12.05.12 6:10pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Jakim cudem ja w ogóle mogłem pomyśleć, że mogę mieć przyjaciela. Ależ byłem głupi, tak naprawdę nigdy cię nie obchodziłem – SH

_12.05.12 6:11pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Sherlock… - JW

_12.05.12 6:11pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Obchodziłeś mnie, wciąż mnie obchodzisz – JW

_12.05.12 6:12pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Bzdura, masz mnie gdzieś – SH

_12.05.12 6:14pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Po prostu ja już dłużej nie mogę. Ty nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem – JW

_12.05.12 6:14pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie mów mi o moich uczuciach! – JW

_12.05.12 6:15pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Jestem człowiekiem! – SH

_12.05.12 6:6pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Twierdzisz, że obchodziłem cię. Tylko że biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż zostawiasz mnie, przeczysz sam sobie. Przyjaciel, któremu zależy, nie robi czegoś takiego – SH

_12.05.12 6:17pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Zaczynasz zachowywać się jakby to było jakieś romantyczne zerwanie związku, w którym to ja nawaliłem – JW

_12.05.12 6:18pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

W porządku. Rób co chcesz, teraz mam to już gdzieś. Myślałem, że jesteś dość istotną częścią mojego życia, ale na szczęście przejrzałem na oczy – SH

_12.05.12 6:18pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Właśnie widzę – JW

_12.05.12 6:19pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

Nie pisz więcej - SH

_12.05.12 6:20pm_

_From: John_

_To: 53210987_

Nie będę – JW

_12.05.12. 6:20pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: John_

I dobrze – SH

_12.05.12 6:47pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 469012689_

Kevin potrzebuję skorzystać z twoich usług. To pilne. Spotkajmy się tam gdzie zawsze. Pośpiesz się – SH

_12.05.12 6:48pm_

_From: 469012689_

_To: 53210987_

Już jestem w drodze

_12.05.12 6:51pm_

_To: Mycroft_

_From: 53210987_

Zmieniłem zdanie. Jednak nie mam potrzeby zostawać u ciebie na noc – SH

_12.05.12 6:51pm_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

Wiem już co się stało – MH

_12.05.12 6:52pm_

_To: Mycroft_

_From: 53210987_

Cudnie. Nic mi nie będzie - SH

_12.05.12 6:52pm_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

Zobaczymy – MH

_12.05.12 7:01pm_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

Nie zobaczysz się ze swoim dilerem. Nie w ten sposób będziesz rozwiązywał swoje problemy – MH

_12.05.12 7:02pm_

_To: Mycroft_

_From: 53210987_

Nawet się nie waż, gnoju! Jestem dorosły i z pełną świadomością mogę decydować o sobie! – SH

_12.05.12 7:02pm_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

Przykro mi, będziesz musiał poszukać innego dilera - MH

_12.05.12 7:04pm_

_To: Mycroft_

_From: 53210987_

To dla mnie żaden problem – SH

_12.05.12 7:04pm_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

Niestety muszę przyznać ci rację – MH

_12.05.12 7:06pm_

_To: Mycroft_

_From: 53210987_

A tak w ogóle, to nie jest twoja sprawa Mycroft. Napisałem do ciebie tylko z uprzejmości, żebyś się nie martwił. A jeśli będę chciał się naćpać, zrobię to. I to nie jest twój zasrany interes, więc odwal się – SH

_04.01.13 6:28pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Sherlock?

_04.01.13 6:28pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Kim jesteś? Nie znam numeru – SH

_04.01.13 6:29pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Jeden ze znajomych lekarzy widział cię wczoraj w klinice. Po prostu chciałem upewnić się, czy wszystko w porządku – JW

_04.01.13 6:31pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nic mi nie jest – SH

_04.01.13 6:32pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Sara się wyprowadziła – JW

_04.01.13 6:33pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

I co z tego? – SH

_04.01.13 6:33pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Jest wolny pokój gdybyś chciał… wpaść co jakiś czas – JW

_04.01.13 6:38pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nie mogę – SH

_04.01.13 6:39pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Dlaczego ''nie możesz''? – JW

_04.01.13 6:40pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nie chcę cię widzieć – SH

_04.01.13 6:41pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Tak myślałem. Masz w środę spotkanie w klinice – JW

_04.01.13 6:41pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Sherlock, wiem co się dzieje. Chcę żebyś wrócił – JW

_04.01.13 6:45pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Po pierwsze, powód dla którego byłem w szpitalu to nie twój interes, po drugie - nieprawda, wcale tego nie chcesz – SH

_04.01.13 6:46pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Chcę – JW

_04.01.13 6:47pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Jeszcze całkiem niedawno powiedziałeś mi, że nawet nie uważasz mnie za człowieka. Co się zmieniło? – SH

_04.01.13 6:48pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

7 miesięcy Sherlock. Wróć do domu – JW

_04.01.13 6:51pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Ja już nie mam ''domu'' - SH

_04.01.13 6:51pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Owszem, masz – JW

_04.01.13 6:52pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nie mam – SH

_04.01.13 6:55pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Załóżmy, że się wprowadzę. Przez jakiś czas wszystko będzie dobrze, może nawet tak jak kiedyś. Ale w końcu zrobię coś głupiego, podobnie jak w przypadku Molly i znowu odejdziesz. Ja tak nie mogę, wbrew pozorom też mam jakieś uczucia – SH

_04.01.13 6:55pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Proszę – JW

_04.01.13 6:56pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Kiedy pomyślę o tobie na ulicy, a wieczory są teraz tak zimne. Drżysz, jak wtedy, gdy skoczyłeś za snajperem do Tamizy i rozchorowałeś się… - JW

_04.01.13 6:56pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Sentyment, wiem… ale Sherlock… - JW

_04.01.13 7:01pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Przestań – SH

_04.01.13 7:03pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

3 lata to był niezwykle długi okres czasu – JW

_04.01.13 7:04pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Ale te 7 miesięcy trwało jeszcze dłużej. To była najgorsza decyzja jaką podjąłem w życiu – JW

_04.01.13 7:06pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Ale podjąłeś tę decyzję i nie zmienisz przeszłości – SH

_04.01.13 7:06pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Przez kilka lat po raz pierwszy w życiu wydawało mi się, że mam przyjaciela. Byłem głupi – SH

_04.01.13 7:07pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Chcę to naprawić, proszę – JW

_04.01.13 7:07pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nie możesz. Nie jestem w stanie ot tak wybaczyć ci tego, że mnie zostawiłeś wtedy – SH

_04.01.13 7:07pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Spróbuj – JW

_04.01.13 7:08pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Ja wybaczyłem tobie – JW

_04.01.13 7:10pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Przez całe moje życie izolowałem się od uczuć, nie pozwalając, by kiedykolwiek ktoś mnie skrzywdził. Ale nie potrafiłem tego zrobić w stosunku do ciebie. I nikt nigdy nie skrzywdził mnie tak, jak ty 7 miesięcy temu. Ja nie wybaczam łatwo – SH

_04.01.13 7:10pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Wiem, tak bardzo przepraszam – JW

_04.01.13 7:15pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Możemy się jutro spotkać? – SH

_04.01.13 7:16pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nie wrócę do mieszkania, ale chcę z tobą pogadać – SH

_04.01.13 7:16pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Gdzie i o której? – JW

_04.01.13 7:18pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

U Angelo, o 4 po południu – SH

_04.01.13 7:18pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To:53210987_

Będę – JW


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: Meagan Snow

To nie była łatwa decyzja, ale podjął ją i w tej chwili stał przed drzwiami do restauracji Angelo's. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego zdecydował się na spotkanie z osobą, która tak go zraniła. Ale z drugiej strony, on sam nie był bez winy. Narkotyk, który zażył jakiś czas temu powoli tracił na działaniu, ale wciąż krążył po jego żyłach. Przed dłuższą chwilę stał na dworze, zanim zdecydował się na otworzenie drzwi. Fala gorąca uderzyła go od razu gdy wszedł. Różnica temperatur była wyraźnie wyczuwalna, ale to nie od tego jego ręce były śliskie od potu. Denerwował się jak cholera, co miał zrobić, jak się zachowywać, co mu powiedzieć… Przeleciał wzrokiem po sali, John już na niego czekał przy stoliku przy oknie. Tym samym, przy którym usiedli ścigając mordercę-taksówkarza.

Podszedł do niego. Kilka sekund po prostu stali wpatrując się w siebie. John niewiele się zmienił. Schudł i zbladł, ale nie było to bardzo wyraźne. Kiepsko jadł, mało spał, nie spotykał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Cóż, najwyraźniej miał wyrzuty sumienia i odcisnęły one na nim swoje piętno.

Cisza w końcu stała się zbyt przytłaczająca, by można było ją znieść, dlatego postanowił ją przerwać.

- Witaj John – powiedział niepewnie, jego głos drżał wyraźnie.

- Witaj – odparł John. Po jego tonie jasne było, że nie tylko Sherlock stresował się tą sytuacją.

- Miło cię widzieć – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko. Rzadko zdarzało mu się, że nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. To była jedna z tych chwil.

- Może usiądziesz? – zapytał John, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie. Nawet niezbyt wnikliwy i zaznajomiony z tematem człowiek spostrzegłby, że Sherlock nie wyglądał tak jak powinien – Przyszedłeś naćpany? – Sherlock poczuł na sobie taksujące spojrzenie Johna, łączące w całość każdy symptom, jaki jego ciało objawiało.

- A jak sądzisz? – zapytał sucho, zdejmując płaszcz. Przewiesił go przez oparcie krzesła razem z szalikiem, po czym usiadł. Był ćpunem, oczywistym było, że był na haju. Chociaż wcześniej miał dziwne przeczucie, że powinien przyjść czysty na to spotkanie. Ale był nim zbyt zestresowany, a potrzeba narkotyku była zbyt silna. Tak naprawdę było mu wstyd, że John widzi go w takim stanie, ale nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Mógł się z nim spotkać tylko w taki sposób, albo w ogóle. Ale z drugiej z strony, czy tak naprawdę to wciąż miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Już od dłuższego czasu nie byli przyjaciółmi. Sherlock wrócił do nawyków z przeszłości, prochów i życia na ulicach. John miał swoje życie, nowe życie bez Sherlocka. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu, oboje to spieprzyli, oboje musieli za to zapłacić. Technicznie, niemożliwym było, by po tym wszystkim sprawy mogły wrócić do choćby względnej normalności.

- Chcesz coś zamówić? – John w odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnął głową, wybrał dania i zamówił je dla nich obu. Sherlock nie wiedział po co, w końcu nie miał zamiaru nic jeść. I John dobrze o tym wiedział. Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, John zdążył zjeść prawie całą porcję z talerza, Sherlock jedynie pogrzebał w nim trochę widelcem. Atmosfera krępującej ciszy gęstniała między nimi z każdą chwilą tak, że po pewnym czasie można było niemal kroić ją nożem.

- John – Sherlock zaczął powoli, w myślach dobierając odpowiednie słowa, właściwie nie będąc w ogóle pewnym co chce powiedzieć. Co powinien powiedzieć. Nie łatwo było mu być w towarzystwie Johna po tym wszystkim co stało się siedem miesięcy temu – Przepraszam John. Chcę przeprosić się za to, co stało się z Molly. Nie powinienem mówić tego, co powiedziałem. To było złe, przepraszam. Czuję się winny, ona zginęła przeze mnie. Pomogła mi tak wiele razy, tak naprawdę gdyby nie ona byłbym martwy już dawno temu. To nie prawda, że nie zależało mi na niej. Zależało, po prostu obawiałem się tego uczucia. To było niebezpieczne, ponieważ ja nie miewam przyjaciół. Zaufanie to niezwykle zdradliwa broń. Dlatego nigdy nikomu nie ufałem. Ale Molly była przyjaciółką. Nie w taki sposób w jaki sugerowałeś, nie. Nie byłem w niej zakochany – mówił szybko, oddychając ciężko. Przepraszanie nie było jego mocną stroną, ale musiał to powiedzieć. Wbił wzrok w talerz, kontynuując – Ale doprowadziłem do jej śmierci swoim zachowaniem. Nie oczekuję, że mi wybaczysz, nawet bym się zdziwił. Po prostu chcę, żebyś to wiedział, chcę żebyś…

- Już dawno ci wybaczyłem Sherlock – spokojny głos Johna przerwał jego nerwowy monolog. Sherlock spojrzał na niego. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści, na twarzy wyraźnie malował się smutek. Ten temat wciąż musiał być dla niego bolesny.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział. Tylko to w tym momencie wydawało mu się odpowiednie. Nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego, dlatego ciężko było znaleźć mu słowa. Uczucia kłębiące się w jego mózgu przytłaczały racjonalne myślenie. Boże… gdyby tylko mógł je usunąć. Odizolować się od nich tak, jak robił to przez całe życie. Na powrót stać się maszyną bez serca. Ale już nie potrafił taki być, nie przy Johnie.

Kiedy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń byłego współlokatora, zadrżał. Nie spodziewał się takiego gestu, poczuł jak jego mięśnie się naprężają.

- Już w porządku – spokojny, choć lekko drżący głos Johna, był cudownie uspokajający. Sherlock nie poruszył się, nie powiedział ani słowa. Po prostu wciąż siedział na krześle, wpatrując się w stół, walcząc z nagłą potrzebą zapomnienia o tym wszystkim, oderwania się od rzeczywistości. Musiał coś wziąć, nie ważne co, byle jak najszybciej. Kokaina, heroina, a może tym razem morfina… nie ważne. Cokolwiek, byleby zapomnieć o tym przytłaczającym wstydzie i upokorzeniu jakie czuł w obecności Johna. Heroina, pomyślał nagle, tak to będzie najlepszy wybór. Zawsze sprawiała, że jego umysł stawał się przyjemnie otumaniony. Sprawiała, że przestawał myśleć.

John wyglądał na zmartwionego. Czyżby los Sherlocka wciąż go obchodził? Roześmiał się duchu, cóż za naiwne myślenie. Nie było na świecie nawet pół osoby, która troszczyłaby się o byłego detektywa. Zapewne jedynie czuł się winny, że po tym co się stało Sherlock wrócił do prochów. Może wydawało mu się, że to jego wina? Sherlock nie miał pojęcia co John teraz czuje, choć desperacko usiłował to rozgryźć. Ale prędzej wydedukowałby co lekarz jadł dzisiaj na śniadanie i gdzie był przed spotkaniem z Sherlockiem. Uczucia zawsze były dla niego tajemnicą, zagadką, zwykle nie do przejścia. Nie był dobry w ich rozpoznawaniu, a ta żenująca sytuacja wcale nie poprawiała niczego.

- Sherlock – zaczął John – przepraszam za to co ci zrobiłem – powiedział cicho – zareagowałem zbyt ostro. Znałem cię długo i wiedziałem jaki jesteś, że taka reakcja w twoim przypadku to nie było nic dziwnego. To nie było fair. Przepraszam.

- W porządku – odpowiedział, obdarzając go lekkim uśmiechem – Zapomnijmy o tym, ja też ci wybaczyłem. Jest w porządku – nic nie było w porządku, ale tego nie miał zamiaru mówić. Nie miał problemu z wybaczeniem mu tego, że John tak po prostu zostawił go siedem miesięcy temu. Wybaczył mu to i zapomniał o tym. Problemem był fakt, że choćby chciał, nie potrafił mu ponownie zaufać – Ale to nie znaczy, że wrócę do mieszkania. Nie mogę. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział John, chociaż słowa Sherlocka zraniły go głęboko – Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że masz opiekę lekarza – to zabrzmiało wyjątkowo głupio jak na Johna. Sherlock prawie zaśmiał się w głos. Na cóż był mu lekarz? W końcu nie był na nic chory. Jedynie kilka razy zdarzyło mu się prawie przedawkować. Był po prostu wtedy zmęczony, źle obliczył porcje. Nic wielkiego.

- Nie potrzebuję opieki medycznej John. Nic mi nie jest, moja wizyta w klinice nie miała nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek chorobą. Nie musisz się martwić. Wszystko ze mną w porządku – wymamrotał pod nosem. Chciał jeszcze dopowiedzieć, że przecież prochy go nie zabiją, ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację sprzed trzech dni, nie do końca był tego pewien. Ale kto by się przejmował, jak umrze to i tak nikt nie zauważy. Narkotyki niszczyły go stopniowo, ale nie przejmował się „transportem". Były niemal błogosławieństwem dla jego pędzącego jak wyścigówka umysłu, pozwalały mu zwolnić, zapomnieć. A to było o wiele ważniejsze niż dysfunkcje „transportu".

- Wcale nie jesteś w porządku, Sherlock. Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś siebie w lustrze? Wyglądasz już jak żywy trup. To niszczy cię nie tylko wewnętrznie.

- A co to cię w ogóle obchodzi?! – wykrzyczał w końcu, nie wytrzymując napięcia – Nie udawaj, że się o mnie martwisz. Wiem, że tak nie jest. Jestem tylko ćpunem psychopatą, nie powinieneś przejmować się kimś takim jak ja – krzyknął, czując łzy napływające do oczu. Natychmiast zdusił w sobie to uczucie. Nie będzie rozklejał się przy Johnie.

- Socjopatą, Sherlock – John powiedział cicho

- Psychopatą – poprawił go – Powinienem już iść. To spotkanie było złym pomysłem – wstał, po czym wziął z krzesła płaszcz i szalik. John chwycił go za ramiona sprawiając, że mężczyzna opadł ponownie na krzesło.

- Sherlock proszę

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! – warknął, krzywiąc się w złości – Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?! Uważasz, że jeśli ja przeproszę ciebie, a ty przeprosisz mnie to wszystko będzie w porządku?! - krzyki Sherlocka przyciągnęły uwagę wszystkich gości restauracji, ale nie obchodziło go to. Były rzeczy, które musiał w tej chwili powiedzieć. A właściwie wykrzyczeć, może tak łatwiej to dotrze do Johna – Nie John, nic już nie będzie w porządku. Spieprzyłem wszystko i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie zmienię tego kim jestem, a nawet powiedziałeś mi, że nie jestem człowiekiem! I wiesz co? Miałeś kurwa rację! – krzyknął, po czym wybiegł z restauracji, zostawiając Johna samego. Po cholerę on to zrobił, po jaką cholerę zainicjował to spotkanie, co niby miało to dać? Był wściekły, nie tyle co na Johna, co głównie na siebie. Wściekły tak bardzo, że miał ochotę krzyczeć. Ale jeszcze większą ochotę miał aby się naćpać.

W pośpiechu przemierzał ulice Londynu. Od dłuższego czasu padało na tyle mocno, że po kilku minutach jego ubranie było całkiem przemoczone. Ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Co on w ogóle sobie myślał? Że jak zobaczy się z Johnem, to wszystko co się stało nagle odejdzie w niepamięć? Że wybaczą sobie nawzajem, rzucą się w sobie w ramiona i po raz kolejny staną się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Głupiec, po tylu latach powinno w końcu dotrzeć do niego, że ludzie tacy jak on nie mają przyjaciół. Nie mógł zmienić tego kim był i kim się stał, nie mógł naprawić błędów, które popełnił. Zniszczył nie tylko swoje życie, ale także Johna. Zresztą nie tylko, w końcu to jego czyny doprowadziły do samobójstwa biedną Molly i to on sprawił, że Lestrade, zakochany w dziewczynie od dawna, znienawidził go.

Spacerował przez co najmniej trzy godziny, może więcej. Nie zwracał uwagi na czas. W końcu nic ani nikt na niego nie czekał. Ostatecznie, wrócił do miejsca, które od kilku miesięcy nazywał mieszkaniem. Choć owemu przybytkowi raczej daleko było do tego miana. Była to brudna, zimna melina, z dziurawymi oknami, przegniłą podłogą i zagrzybionymi ścianami. Jej wyposażenie stanowiła rozlatująca się komoda, prawdopodobnie pamiętająca jeszcze czasy wojny, niewielkie biurko, zwykłe drewniane krzesło i wąskie łóżko, okryte pościelą zdecydowanie nie pierwszej świeżości. Zdjął przemoczony płaszcz i rzucił na podłogę. Czując zawroty głowy, usiadł na krześle oddychając ciężko. Próbował uspokoić się odrobinę, ale tak naprawdę mógł dokonać tego w tylko jeden sposób. Wyciągnął niezbędne przedmioty z czarnej torby i przygotował odpowiednią dawkę. Przez krótką chwilę rozważał użycie odrobiny więcej, tylko odrobiny by móc zasnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić. Szybko odrzucił od siebie tę myśl, tak naprawdę nie chciał umierać, jeszcze nie teraz. Poczuł się niesamowicie dobrze, kiedy igła przebiła skórę na zgięciu łokcia, gdy substancja zaczęła powoli wypełniać jego żyły, docierać do każdej komórki ciała, otępiając jego umysł, wszystko nagle zwolniło, nie było już Molly, nie było Johna. Nie było już niczego…

Uwielbiał uczucie narkotyku przepływającego przez żyły. Sprawiało to, że czuł się spokojniejszy, w pewien sposób… bezpieczny. Mógł nie myśleć o niczym, po prostu leżeć na zimnej, śmierdzącej podłodze i uśmiechając się, wpatrywać tępo w sufit. I w jego mniemaniu, to było dobre.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak leżał, ale otworzył oczy dopiero, gdy jego komórka zabrzęczała znajomym dźwiękiem. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jego ust, kiedy sięgał do kieszeni.

_05.01.13 9:37pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To: 53210987_

Wróć do domu – JW.

Przymrużył oczy, próbując odczytać małe literki. Jego umysł wciąż był spowolniony, więc miał z tym lekki problem. Skrzywił się, gdy dotarł do niego sens wiadomości. Odpisał pospiesznie.

_05.01.13 9:41pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, jestem w domu – SH

_05.01.13 9:41pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To: 53210987_

Śledziłem cię. To… coś nazywasz domem? Sherlock, nawet szczury nie chciałyby tam mieszkać – JW.

_05.01.13 9:43pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Mi to odpowiada, tobie nie musi. Daj mi spokój – SH

_05.01.13 9:44pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To: 53210987_

Nie, nie dam ci spokoju. Pozwól sobie pomóc albo sięgnę bo rozwiązanie ostateczne i zadzwonię do Mycrofta – JW.

_05.01.13 9:46pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Nie bądź śmieszny. Naprawdę sądzisz, że Mycroft nie wie gdzie jestem i co robię? Wie, ale ma mnie gdzieś. Wstydzi się takiego brata, zresztą prawdopodobnie nawet nie przyznaje się do mojego istnienia. Nie dziwię mu się. Szkoda twojego czasu na dzwonienie do niego – SH

_05.01.13 9:47pm_

_From: 908102322_

_To: 53210987_

Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Sherlock proszę cię, nie możesz tak żyć – JW.

_05.01.13 9:48pm_

_From: 53210987_

_To: 908102322_

Żyłem tak zanim zamieszkałem z tobą i najwyraźniej mogę tak żyć nadal. Nic ci do tego – SH

W złości rzucił telefonem o ścianę. Uderzenie nie było zbyt mocne, więc urządzenie nie rozsypało się w tzw. drobny mak, aczkolwiek automatycznie zostało wyłączone. Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą, nareszcie koniec denerwujących smsów. Podniósł się powoli z podłogi po czym z trudem doczłapał do łóżka, gdzie momentalnie zasnął głębokim snem. Śnił o czymś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym, ale gdy następnego dnia zbudził się koło południa, nie pamiętał już co to było. Stękając cicho zwlókł się z łóżka i skierował w kierunku wciąż leżącego telefonu. Pozbierał go do kupy i włączył. Natychmiast wyświetliły się nieodebrane smsy od Johna. Skasował je bez czytania. Wsunął komórkę do kieszeni spodni, wziął portfel i wyszedł z mieszkania w celu spożycia śniadania. Była w okolicy knajpka, gdzie bywał czasami by coś przekąsić. Chociaż 'czasami' to było zbyt duże słowo, w końcu bywały momenty, gdzie zdarzało mu się nic nie jeść nawet przez dwa tygodnie. Żywił się głównie kawą i herbatą, które pochłaniał w ogromnych ilościach, a odpowiednie dawki narkotyku skutecznie tłumiły uczucie głodu. Knajpka była oddalona o zaledwie sto metrów, więc po kilku minutach był już na miejscu. Zamówił kawę, tosty i jajecznicę, po czym wziął leżącą na stoliku gazetę i zagłębił się w lekturze. Zatrzymał się przy dłużej przy informacji o seryjnym mordercy i gwałcicielu. Trzy ofiary w ciągu tygodnia, młode dziewczęta, wszystkie blondwłose o niebieskich oczach. Sherlock spojrzał na zdjęcia i od razu pomyślał, że morderca ma naprawdę niezły gust. Nigdy nie był zainteresowany bliższymi kontaktami z kobietami, ale mimo to potrafił docenić prawdziwe piękno. Im bardziej zagłębiał się w lekturę, tym mocniej czuł napływ adrenaliny, towarzyszącej niegdysiejszemu rozwiązywaniu spraw. Wiedział jednak, że tym razem Lestrade nie zadzwoni. Prawdopodobnie skończy to się jeszcze kilkoma martwymi dziewczynami. Ale Sherlock nie będzie się prosił, nie będzie wpychał się tam, gdzie go nie chcą. Może i jest ześwirowanym ćpunem z autodestrukcyjnymi skłonnościami, ale mimo to nawet on wciąż ma trochę godności. Odłożył gazetę i pospiesznie zjadł śniadanie, zapijając je kawą. Westchnął gdy jego komórka ponownie zabrzęczała.

_06.01.13 13:05_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

Spotkałeś się wczoraj z doktorem Watsonem – MH

_06.01.13 13:06_

_From: 53210987_

_To: Mycroft_

Brawo geniuszu, twoje zdolności w śledzeniu mojego życia wręcz zadziwiają mnie. Ponadto, jesteś ostatnią osobą którą powinno obchodzić z kim się spotykam – SH

_06.01.13 13:06_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

I tu się mylisz, drogi bracie – MH

_06.01.13 13:07_

_From: 53210987_

_To: Mycroft_

Nie waż się nazywać mnie bratem, nie masz do tego prawa. Nienawidzę się i nie chcę cię znać. Po co w ogóle się odzywasz? – SH

_06.01.13 13:08_

_From: Mycroft_

_To: 53210987_

Twoje słowa naprawdę mnie ranią Sherlock. Chciałem ci pomóc, ale skoro za każdym razem odrzucałeś moją pomoc, to ile można się prosić? W jakim celu spotkałeś się z doktorem Watsonem? – MH

_06.01.13 13:08_

_From: 53210987_

_To: Mycroft_

Nie twój zasrany interes. Odpierdol się, nie pisz więcej do mnie. Nie chcę cię znać. – SH

Sherlock zazgrzytał zębami w złości, po czym wyłączył telefon. Po jaką cholerę on znowu się wtrącał? Przez tyle miesięcy nie odezwał się ani słowem i nagle postanowił napisać. Cholerny bydlak, Sherlock nawet nie potrafił wyrazić słowami jak bardzo go nienawidził. Dokończył posiłek i wyszedł na dwór. Znowu padało, kochał Londyn, ale pogoda doprowadzała go czasami do białej gorączki. Mimo to wrócił do siebie spacerkiem, nie zważając na mokre ubranie lepiące się do ciała. I tak sądził, że złapie przeziębienie, więc jeśli jeszcze trochę się przemoczy, to nic się nie stanie. Po powrocie, rzucił mokry płaszcz na podłogę i chwycił czarny plecak, powtarzając codzienny rytuał. Gdy wyciągnął igłę z żyły, chwiejnym krokiem dotarł do łóżka, gdzie położył się , śmiejąc się do sufitu. Nie trwało to jednak długo, po chwili powoli zaczęła ogarniać go ciemność. Nie wiedział co się działo, dawka którą wziął nie była większa od innych, może nawet mniejsza. Skąd więc to dziwne uczucie? Zasypiał powoli, czując dudniący ból z tyłu głowy. Kilka sekund później ogarnęła go ciemność.


	3. Chapter 3

Ostrzeżenia: momentami wulgarny język i raczej znikoma kanoniczność postaci

Betowała: Meagan Snow

Opinie i uwagi są bardzo pomocne i mile widziane.

Enjoy :)

Obudził go czyjś głos, jednak był zbyt zamroczony, by móc go rozpoznać. Ktoś dotknął jego czoła, duża, ciepła dłoń - męska. To był sen czy halucynacje? W końcu był sam, skoro był sam to nikt nie miał prawa go dotykać. Jęknął cicho, gdy ktoś podniósł go z łóżka. Zabierał go gdzieś? Ale gdzie? Sherlock usiłował rozpoznać sytuację, ale zamroczony umysł nie współpracował z nim. Chciał się wyrwać, ale był zbyt słaby żeby chociaż poruszyć ręką. Był zbyt naćpany, by wiedzieć co się dzieje, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że cokolwiek to jest, nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Kiedy dłuższą chwilę później zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, szybko zorientował się, że jest w samochodzie. Dokładniej, był w taksówce. Co do jasnej cholery, pomyślał ze złością. Ktoś zabrał go z jego mieszkania, ktoś siedział obok niego w taksówce… Tym kimś był John.

- Co ty kurwa robisz? – wymamrotał ze złością, usiłując zwalczyć nadchodzące mdłości.

- Staram się być lekarzem – odpowiedział John z wyraźną troską w głosie.

- Po co?

- Bo przedawkowałeś, Sherlock! – podniósł głos, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył Sherlock – wiem dokładnie, ile wziąłem. Jest w porządku, nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał, zamykając oczy – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie znaleźć? Przecież powiedziałem wyraźnie, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju.

- Znamy się już tyle czasu i wciąż nie nauczyłeś się, że nie zawsze będę robił to, o co prosisz? – John uśmiechnął się lekko – Poza tym owszem, wziąłeś o wiele za dużo.

- Zatrzymaj samochód – Sherlock powiedział do taksówkarza. Musiał stąd uciec, jak najszybciej – nie potrzebuję niańki John – warknął – Zostaw mnie w końcu w spokoju, nie chcę i nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Radzę sobie sam wystarczająco – samochód zatrzymał się, Sherlock otworzył drzwi i opuścił pojazd – nie idź za mną tym razem – powiedział najzimniejszym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć, po czym odszedł chwiejąc się lekko.

John jednak nie posłuchał go, wyszedł z samochodu i niczym grzeczny piesek, podreptał tuż za Sherlockiem.

- Powiedziałem, żebyś mnie kurwa nie śledził – Sherlock krzyknął, odwracając się napięcie. Narkotyk wciąż działał, jego ciało było słabe, miał nawet problem ze staniem prosto. Był jednak zdeterminowany, by jak najszybciej odejść – Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział zimno, cedząc słowa przez zęby – nawet jej nie chcę. Nigdy jej nie potrzebowałem, bo tak naprawdę, ty nigdy nic dla mnie nie znaczyłeś, John. Nic! Rozumiesz?! – poczuł łzy napływające do oczu, ale stłumił to uczucie. Nie mógł się teraz rozkleić, nie przed Johnem – Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, rozumiesz?! Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi i nigdy nie będziemy! Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że ja nie mam przyjaciół, więc po prostu się odpieprz!

- Nie mogę tego zrobić – John powiedział cicho, patrząc na przyjaciela, który z trudem stał o własnych siłach – Sherlock, to moja wina, że taki się stałeś i moim zadaniem jest to naprawić. Być może nie możemy być przyjaciółmi. Ale mimo to, mam obowiązek zadbać o ciebie – odetchnął głęboko i podszedł kilka kroków bliżej – Masz wybór, pozwolisz sobie pomóc albo złożę doniesienie o naćpanym mężczyźnie, posiadającym przy sobie całkiem spore ilości heroiny i zostaniesz aresztowany – zatrzymał się na chwilę, by otrzeć rękawem oczy wilgotne od łez, spowodowane bólem i bezsilnością w głosie Sherlocka – Jesteś lepszy niż to – wymamrotał w końcu, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco. Sherlock tylko zaśmiał się, jego śmiech był zimny i szyderczy.

- Dzwoń sobie na policję, proszę cię bardzo. Nie obchodzi mnie to, bo chyba zapomniałeś z kim rozmawiasz. Jeden telefon do Mycrofta i będę wolny. W końcu mój kochany braciszek zniesie wiele, ale nie świadomość, że siedzę w więzieniu. Ale zapamiętaj sobie, że jeśli to zrobisz, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi odejść – zawahał się przez chwilę – znienawidzę cię do końca mojego życia. Twój wybór – posłał mu wredny uśmiech. Wygra tę grę, nie ważne co John zrobi lub powie, opuści go, tak jak on opuścił jego. John cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu, Sherlock z łatwością odczytał zrezygnowanie z jego twarzy. John się poddał, odejdzie i zostawi Sherlocka samego. I dobrze, nareszcie.

- Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć – powiedział cicho na pożegnanie, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do wciąż czekającej taksówki.

Kiedy John odjechał, Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą. Wieczór był wyjątkowo chłodny, a John nie zabrał z mieszkania jego płaszcza. Drżał lekko, przemierzając ulice Londynu. Nienawidził się za to, co powiedział Johnowi. Każde słowo było kłamstwem, ale musiał to zrobić. Cóż, może nie do końca musiał, ale chciał. Chciał, żeby John poczuł się tak, jak on czuł się siedem miesięcy temu.

Do mieszkania wrócił nieco przed północą. Czuł przenikliwe zimno ogarniające jego ciało. Nie zdejmując ubrań położył się na łóżku, okrywając kołdrą i zamknął oczy. Był niemal pewien, że następnego dnia obudzi się z gorączką. Ale kto by się tym przejmował. Z pewnością nie Sherlock. _Był na basenie, wpatrując się w Johna obłożonego materiałem wybuchowym. Moriarty stał tuż obok niego, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Sherlock desperacko chciał coś zrobić, w jakiś sposób ocalić jedynego przyjaciela jakiego miał, przed tym szaleńcem. Ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć, był jak sparaliżowany, mógł tylko stać i patrzeć. Nagle w jego dłoni znalazła się dłoń, wycelował prosto w twarz Jima. Mógł już poruszać palcami, pociągnął za spust. Krótki huk i jego największy wróg był w końcu martwy. Nareszcie mógł zabrać Johna z tego okropnego miejsca. Ale gdy spojrzał w dół, by ujrzeć martwą twarz swojego wroga, nie ujrzał go, lecz Johna. Johna z czerwoną dziurą pośrodku czoła, puste oczy wpatrzone w Sherlocka, grymas smutku na martwej twarzy…_

_- _John! – wykrzyknął, budząc się nagle zlany potem. Suche gardło zapiekło nieprzyjemnym bólem, ciało drżało w gorączce. Z trudem wyczołgał się z łóżka by sięgnąć po czarną torbę. Ręce trzęsły mu się niemiłosiernie, kiedy usiłował wbić igłę w żyłę, udało mu się to może dopiero za piętnastym razem. Opadł na poduszki z cichym jęknięciem. Całe ciało go bolało, zimny pot spływał po plecach, gardło paliło nieprzyjemnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po ostatnich wycieczkach po Londynie w deszczu, złapie jakieś przeziębienie. Ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie ono aż tak dotkliwe w działaniu. Zamknął oczy, czując zbawienny wpływ heroiny, kilka minut później spał już głęboko.

Minęło kilka dni podczas których Sherlock praktycznie nie ruszał się z łóżka. Złożony wysoką gorączką, zbyt słaby by wstać, w przebłyskach przytomności sięgając po czarną torbę, by choć na chwilę poczuć się lepiej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest z nim dobrze, że potrzebuje lekarstw i pomocy lekarza. W akcie ostatecznej desperacji napisał nawet do Mycrofta, ale ten nie odpowiedział. Nawet własny brat wypiął się na niego w chwili, gdy względnie potrzebował jego pomocy. Właśnie wtedy, nękany halucynacjami, drżąc i zanosząc się kaszlem poczuł, że chce by John był przy nim. Nie musiałby nic robić ani mówić, po prostu być obok. Ale to nie mogło się zdarzyć, nie po tym co powiedział kilka dni wcześniej. Spieprzył jak zwykle, po raz kolejny zawalił na całej linii i nie mógł naprawić swojego błędu. Cóż, najwyżej przyjdzie mu umrzeć, a raczej zdechnąć jak pies w brudnej, cuchnącej melinie jak najgorsze ścierwo tego świata, będące w najgłębszych czeluściach dna. Nieważne, nikt się nie przejmie, a sąsiedzi zauważą dopiero jak jego zwłoki zaczną się rozkładać, wydzielając obrzydliwy odór. Gdyby tylko John tu był…

Głos… miękki, cichy, męski… Znał ten głos. Znał go bardzo dobrze, ale nie był w stanie dopasować go do właściwej osoby. Na pewno nie był to Mycroft, jego paskudny ton rozpoznał by od razu. Kto to był w takim razie? Czy to była kolejna halucynacja? Możliwe, ale mimo wszystko ten głos zdawał się być niezwykle realny. Podjął próbę otworzenia oczu, ale nie dało to zbyt wiele, jego wzrok był zbyt zamglony by mógł coś dostrzec. Jedynie zarysy, kontury mężczyzny w szarym swetrze. Jęknął cicho, gdy ktoś przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Ten dotyk był zbyt prawdziwy, by była to halucynacja. Więc ktoś jednak przyszedł po niego, ktoś przyszedł ocalić go przed pewną śmiercią. To był John, to musiał być John. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko na tą myśl. John, jego John, przyszedł po niego. Coś do niego mówił, ale otępiały gorączką umysł nie przemieniał odpowiednio dźwięków w słowa. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale z palącego bólem, suchego gardła wydobył się tylko cichy jęk. Nagle poczuł, że unosi się w powietrzu. John musiał go podnieść, zadziwiające ile siły miał człowiek jego postury. Oparł głowę o ramię, odziane w szorstki, wełniany sweter i zamknął oczy, powoli odpływając w krainę Morfeusza.

Kiedy obudził się w miękkim, ciepłym łóżku, w pachnącej kwiatowym płynem do płukania pościeli, z początku nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest i co się stało. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że leży w łóżku Johna, w jego sypialni na Baker Street. Co on do cholery tu robił? Jakim cudem się tu znalazł? Próbował się podnieść, ale całe ciało bolało go niemiłosiernie. Stękając z bólu podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej, podpierając się na łokciach. Wtedy zorientował się, że nie jest w pokoju sam.

- Połóż się - John popchnął go delikatnie z powrotem na poduszki, po czym sięgnął ze stolika szklankę z wodą. Sherlock kilkoma łykami opróżnił jej zawartość, czując przyjemne orzeźwienie – Jak się czujesz?

- W porządku. Dlaczego tu jestem? – wymamrotał, unikając wzroku Johna

- Jesteś chory – odpowiedział – bardzo chory

- Nie jestem chory. Nic mi nie jest, to tylko gorączka. Nic mi nie będzie. Nie powinno mnie tu być. Powiedziałem, że nie chcę twojej pomocy – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, czując niezrozumiałe uczucie paniki. Chciał tu być, chciał być z Johnem i jednocześnie nie chciał. Nie chciał by John widział go w tym stanie, wstydził się tego. Wstydził się tego, kim był… Kim się stał. John pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, powstrzymując się od komentarza o halucynacjach, których był świadkiem kilka godzin wcześniej.

- Tylko gorączka… - westchnął, po czym powrócił do przeglądania gazety, przygotowując się na kolejną dawkę uszczypliwych komentarzy, którymi Sherlock z pewnością miał zamiar go obrzucić.

- Jesteś żałosny, John – westchnął, spoglądając na mężczyznę. Czy naprawdę tak uważał? Nie, to nie John był żałosny tylko on sam. Najżałośniejsza imitacja istoty ludzkiej, jaka stąpa po ziemi. Ale uporczywie odpychał od siebie te myśli. Nie chciał, nie mógł okazywać słabości – Sentymentalny, nudny, przewidywalny. Kiedy powiedziałem, że nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, miałem na myśli właśnie to, że nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Widzę, że nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć nawet czegoś tak prostego - powiedział szorstko, przypatrując się mężczyźnie. Smutek na jego twarzy był aż nadto widoczny. Zabolało, nie chciał widzieć Johna smutnego. Nie chciał, ale jednocześnie ranił go każdym kolejnym słowem. Szybko wykasował to uczucie. Współczucie to domena ludzi słabych.

- Podaj mi proszę mój telefon. Muszę zadzwonić do Mycrofta. On może mi pomóc, twoja pomoc jest zbędna – dodał sucho, czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie bólu w gardle.

- Sherlock – westchnął – spójrz na siebie i wydedukuj swój aktualny stan. Jesteś chory, przez kilka dni miałeś bardzo wysoką gorączkę, miałeś halucynacje. Tak naprawdę prawie umarłeś

- Może tak byłoby lepiej – wymamrotał pod nosem. John nie odpowiedział, pisząc coś na swoim telefonie. Ignorowanie humorków Sherlocka przychodziło mu wyjątkowo łatwo. Jak zawsze, pomyślał, zawsze był jedyną osobą, która nie tylko tolerowała jego wyjątkowo zmienne nastroje, ale szybko dostosowała się do tego, skutecznie je ignorując. Miał tego dość, cholerne wspomnienia.

- Zostaw mnie samego John, proszę – powiedział cicho, niepewnie spoglądając na przyjaciela. Ten jednak nie ruszył nawet o cal – Proszę John. Naprawdę chcę być teraz sam – czuł się koszmarnie. To było poniżające, świadomość, że jest tak słaby i bezbronny. Nie chciał by John widział go w takim stanie, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że rani go po raz kolejny. W końcu John wstał i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Dopiero wtedy Sherlock zamknął oczy, próbując zasnąć. Przeszkodził mu jednak cichy szloch zza drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, słuchając w osłupieniu. John płakał, John płakał przez niego. John był równie bezsilny jak Sherlock, może tylko w innym sensie. John czuł, że zawiódł, że to przez niego były detektyw stał nad przepaścią śmierci, że za mało się starał by pomóc. I to wszystko była jak zwykle wina Sherlocka, jego głupiego zachowania, niewyparzonego języka. Jego durnej, urażonej dumy. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak podle.

Nie mógł tego znieść. Dlaczego do cholery on mu to robił? Dlaczego ciągle go ranił, jedyną osobę która kiedykolwiek prawdziwie troszczyła się o niego. Po co, po jaką cholerę unosił się zasraną dumą zamiast po prostu poddać się? Nie był już maszyną bez serca i sumienia jaką był kiedyś. Zmienił się, John go zmienił. A teraz, w podziękowaniu za wszystko, co doktor zrobił dla niego, poniżał go, doprowadzał go do płaczu. Tak nie powinno być. To co stało się kilka miesięcy temu z Molly, z Johnem i Sherlockiem, to już nie miało znaczenia. Musiał to naprawić. Musiał to zmienić, potrzebował Johna wcześniej, teraz i możliwe, że do końca życia.

Powoli, z trudem podniósł się z łóżka, oddychając ciężko. To nie było takie łatwe jak mogło się wydawać. Głowa pulsowała nieprzyjemnym bólem, nogi miał jak z waty, pokój podejrzanie wirował, żołądek podchodził mu do gardła. Zacisnął zęby i trzymając się ścian, powoli dotarł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę.

Za drzwiami, na schodach było już jednak pusto. Z trudem utrzymując się we względnie stojącej pozycji, zszedł na dół do salonu. Tam jednak Johna też nie było, podobnie jak w kuchni. Jego płaszcz wciąż wisiał na wieszaku, więc nie wyszedł z domu.

- John? – zapytał zdezorientowany w przestrzeń, nie pewny czy jego przyjaciel wciąż chce z nim rozmawiać. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegł, że drzwi do jego starej sypialni są otwarte. Sherlock skierował swoje kroki w tamtą stronę, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam Johna. Był tam, trzymał w rękach jego niebieski szalik, o którym zapomniał, gdy się wyprowadzał. Dotykał go, z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jak zwykle nie był w stanie odgadnąć jego uczuć, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie.

- John? – zapytał miękko, marszcząc lekko brwi. Uniósł lekko kącik ust, widząc nagłe zmieszanie na jego twarzy i szybki ruch ręki, którym wrzucił szalik z powrotem do otwartej szafy – co robisz? - to właściwie było dość dziwne, dlaczego John poszedł do jego starego pokoju i wziął ulubiony niebieski szalik, z którym niegdyś rzadko się rozstawał. Jaki to miało cel? Zapewne było to związane z sentymentem, ale nigdy nie był w stanie do końca tego zrozumieć. A próbował, wielokrotnie, tylko było to po prostu zbyt dziwne i skomplikowane. John jednak był inny, John czuł sentyment. Chyba powinien go teraz przeprosić, ale zamiast tego stali przez chwilę po prostu gapiąc się na siebie.

- Nic – odparł szybko, spuszczając wzrok

- John… - zaczął niepewnie, myśląc nad doborem odpowiednich słów – Ja… muszę… chcę cię przeprosić – wyjąkał, czując jak policzki palą go już nie tylko z gorączki, ale i ze wstydu – Powiedziałem ci te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, ponieważ… Nie miałem tego na myśli. Przepraszam… ja po prostu… Ja chciałem żebyś cierpiał. Nie wiem dlaczego, możesz nazwać to urażoną dumą. To moja wina, to wszystko… wszystko co się stało. Ale chcę to naprawić, chcę to zmienić, tylko po prostu nie wiem jak. Pomóż mi… i pozwól mi na to – zakończył, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie przebiły skórę, zostawiając krwawe ślady. John jednak milczał, wpatrując się w niego zszokowany

- John proszę powiedz coś – wyjęczał zrezygnowanym tonem, z wahaniem unosząc lekko wzrok. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej żenująca niż przewidywał

- Wybaczam ci – wyszeptał w końcu, dość mocno akcentując pierwsze słowo.

- John – jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu – proszę powiedz mi jak naprawić wszystko co zrobiłem. Wiem, że nic nie będzie już takie jak kiedyś, ale w ostateczności chcę przynajmniej spróbować.

John wziął głęboki oddech, najwyraźniej myśląc nad czymś intensywnie – Najpierw… wyzdrowiej – powiedział w końcu, patrząc na niego znacząco

- Masz na myśli odwyk – odparł, ponownie spuszczając wzrok. Mógł się tego domyślić, to było przecież oczywiste, że John nie pozwoli mu na kontynuację tego, co robił – To nie takie proste

- Więc zostań tutaj, pomogę ci - zaoferował

- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Zmieniłem się John, bardzo.

- Zaufaj mi – powiedział, obdarzając o ciepłym uśmiechem

- Ufam ci, ale wiesz… - zawahał się. Dwa razy przechodził przez ten koszmar i szczerze tego nienawidził. Nienawidził bólu w pierwszych dniach, nienawidził bezsilności, kiedy pragnienie paliło każdą komórkę ciała, a on nie mógł sobie pomóc. Nienawidził myśli pędzących przez jego mózg jak kolejka górska z maksymalnym przyspieszeniem. Myśli destrukcyjne, myśli, które czasami go przerażały, myśli, które skutecznie utrudniały mu funkcjonowanie. Nie miał z tym problemu, kiedy był na haju, kiedy jego umysł był otępiony przez związek diacetylomorfiny lub metylobenzoiloekgoniny – To nie jest takie proste, mam na myśli odwyk. Nigdy tego nie przechodziłeś, nie wiesz co to znaczy – dodał nieco ciszej – nie brał nic od dłuższego czasu i czuł potrzebę wzięcia działki, potrzebę ulżenia sobie. Jednak te symptomy to było nic, co czekało go za kilka, może kilkanaście godzin. Ciągle pamiętał ten rozrywający ból kości i mięśni, pamiętał jak modlił się o śmierć, gdy kolejny raz wyrzygał wepchnięty w niego na siłę posiłek, jak na kolanach błagał sanitariuszy ośrodka odwykowego o chociaż minimalną działkę, o choćby odrobinę. Pamiętał jak obciągał w łazience jednemu z pielęgniarzy, który przez pewien czas dostarczał mu narkotyk. Później wyszło to na jaw i oboje mieli nieźle przechlapane. Chociaż pracownik ośrodka z pewnością bardziej, Sherlock wiedział tylko, że został zwolniony, nic więcej. Ale w tamtym okresie był gotowy zrobić wszystko, nawet zabić, by tylko zdobyć odrobinę białego proszku, który był jego błogosławieństwem – Nie masz pojęcia co to znaczy, możesz zapytać Mycrofta, był ze mną za pierwszym razem, kiedy przekonał mnie do odwyku. Nie wiesz co cię czeka, a ja naprawdę nie chcę przez to przechodzić. Już wolę zaćpać się na śmierć.

- Sherlock – John położył dłonie na jego ramionach, zmuszając go do podniesienia wzroku i spojrzał mu w oczy – Rozumiem to wszystko. I masz rację, nie wiem jak to jest i nigdy nie widziałem osoby na głodzie. Mam tylko pewne doświadczenie z moją siostrą, alkoholiczką. Ale cokolwiek by się nie działo, pomogę ci. Zrobię wszystko, być czuł się na tyle komfortowo, na ile to możliwe. Jestem twoim przyjacielem i moim obowiązkiem jest zrobienie wszystkiego, co w mojej mocy aby wyciągnąć cię z tego bagna – powiedział miękko, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Dziękuję John – odparł, odwdzięczając się uśmiechem – Doceniam to. Masz coś przeciwbólowego? Głowa mnie boli – dodał, krzywiąc się wyraźnie. John wyszedł z pokoju i chwilę później wrócił z tabletkami i szklanką wody. Sherlock usiadł a łóżku. Czuł się szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek, John wybaczył mu i zaoferował swoją pomoc. Teraz już mogło być tylko lepiej.


End file.
